mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Liddell
Chuck "The Iceman" Liddell is the former UFC light-heavyweight champion and the only man to defeat Randy Couture more than once (he beat him twice, both times by vicious knockout). Liddell is known as the Iceman, for his ability to end the fight in one vicious overhand right to the face. He was the coach on the very first season of The Ultimate Fighter reality show opposite Couture. He is a UFC Hall of Famer. He most recently faced off against Rich Franklin and lost after an entertaining first round, eating a right hook from Franklin that knocked him unconscious with five seconds remaining. Liddell officially retired at the UFC 125 press conference on December 29, 2010. Dana White announced at the conference that Liddell had been appointed the new UFC Vice President of Business Development. Golden Boy MMA: Tito Third About seven and a half years after retiring, at the age of 48, Liddell signed to return under the banner of Golden Boy MMA promoted by legendary boxer Oscar de la Hoya, to fight old foe Tito Ortiz, who was also coming off a much shorter retirement. Fights *Chuck Liddell vs. Jose Landi-Jons - The fight was only Liddell's second career fight. It was a thirty-minute war. *Chuck Liddell vs. Kenneth Williams *Chuck Liddell vs. Jeff Monson - The fight was middleweight which was later renamed to light-heavyweight (205 lbs.) The fight was Jeff Monson's "middleweight" debut. Liddell brutalized Monson's left leg with leg kicks in the last two rounds, while defending takedowns. *Chuck Liddell vs. Guy Mezger - The fight was Liddell's Pride debut. *Chuck Liddell vs. Murilo Bustamente - The fight was Murilo Bustamente's first loss. *Chuck Liddell vs. Amar Suloev - The fight was Amar Suloev's UFC debut. *Chuck Liddell vs. Vitor Belfort *Chuck Liddell vs. Quinton Jackson 1 - The fight was in the semifinals of the Pride 2003 Middleweight (205 lbs.) Grand Prix. Jackson won by corner stoppage, and went on to fight Wanderlei Silva in their first fight, later that same night. *Chuck Liddell vs. Tito Ortiz 1 *Chuck Liddell vs. Jeremy Horn 2 - The fight was the rematch, for the UFC light-heavyweight title with Liddell defending, his first title defense after winning the belt from Couture. *Chuck Liddell vs. Randy Couture 3 - The fight was for the UFC light-heavyweight title with Liddell defending. *Chuck Liddell vs. Renato Sobral 2 - The fight was for the UFC light-heavyweight championship with Liddell defending. *Chuck Liddell vs. Keith Jardine - The fight was supposed to be Chuck Liddell's comeback fight after his second loss to Quinton Jackson, for the UFC light-heavyweight title. Instead of Liddell making his comeback, Jardine dominated the fight with kicks to the body and legs to win a close decision that many thought could have gone either way. *Chuck Liddell vs. Wanderlei Silva - The fight was Wanderlei Silva's return to the UFC. The fight is still considered to be one of the most anticipated in MMA history. *Chuck Liddell vs. Rashad Evans - The fight was to decide who faced light-heavyweight champion, Forrest Griffin. Many looked past Rashad and were already dreaming on the long-anticipated Griffin-Liddell fight. Rashad shocked the world with a vicious knockout against the knockout artist. *Chuck Liddell vs. Mauricio Rua - This was thought to be Chuck Liddell's last MMA fight, as it was his second consecutive knockout loss. With the win, Mauricio Rua earned his first shot at Lyoto Machida and the latter's light-heavyweight championship at UFC 104. Category:UFC light-heavyweight champions Category:Retired fighters Category:UFC Hall of Famers Category:Kickboxers